warriorsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
WarriorsGame Wiki talk:Project Charart/Declined Originals 1
Nettlestrike (W) ~ Declined ~Nettlestrike (WC) For Approval W00t!Comments?~~ ~☾SunstreamХолодная Туманное утро The eyes look a little... strange? Use the eye pixels that are used for every other 'warrior' blank, if you don't know what I mean take a look at File:Bramblepool.warrior.png 05:54, March 17, 2015 (UTC) cute! 00:04, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Re~Upped Changed the eyes and added ear pink :) ~☾SunstreamХолодная Туманное утро Add shading to the front paw (the very <----- paw) and the back.. ~ And for future reference Roseclaw, don't add a comment unless it has a critique, so there will be less space taken up on the talk page 05:44, March 19, 2015 (UTC) REUPPED Yay... ~☾SunstreamХолодная Туманное утро Define the shading on the top of the head, it is not certain where the light is coming from, and make the nose the same colour as the earpink 05:30, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Re~Upped ~ Shading and ears ~☾SunstreamХолодная Туманное утро Define shading on the top of the head and the back, and blur earpink more 05:27, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Also, please sign off with four '~' so we know the timestamp as well 05:27, March 22, 2015 (UTC) RE UPPLOADED sorry caps :I 15:17, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Define the eye depth/shading, and make sure the darkest shade is at the top 00:15, March 28, 2015 (UTC) uhhhhhhhghhh sorry ill upload soon... i was in Arizona. ~☾SunstreamХолодная Туманное утро I just thought I'd mention it again, because there was no timestamp on the previous message. We just need to know the timespan so we can approve or decline images within the time limit 07:38, April 1, 2015 (UTC) This image hasn't been uploaded in two weeks, so I'm afraid it is ~Declined~ 08:05, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Ashpaw (A) ~ Declined Here's Ashpaw of RiverClan! Is she good? 23:46, April 22, 2015 (UTC) 02:32, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Please do not align your images, just remove 'thumb' from the image in source editor. Also, this should be named File:Ashpaw (RC).apprentice.png, I renamed it for you this time. For the image: please define the shading 01:38, April 25, 2015 (UTC) And also, shouldn't we wait until we've decided what to do with the apprentice blank? 01:39, April 25, 2015 (UTC) You need to use the new blank 02:01, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Define earpink 02:28, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Define the texture if it is texture 05:11, April 25, 2015 (UTC) I'd hate to decline this, but you need to reserve it first >.> 05:48, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Ashpaw (K) ~ Declined Here's Ashpaw as Ashkit! 21:42, April 25, 2015 (UTC) You still haven't reserved this. I'll reserve it for you this time, but next time it will be declined. Also, please don't align your images. For the Charart: Darken the shading a tad and blur it more 23:52, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Her eyes should be blue 23:52, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Wha… her eyes are blue 07:28, April 26, 2015 (UTC) I made the eyes blue. Heres the new version :D There's no need to add a new image, it will automatically re-upload. Blur the shading more, please 21:43, April 26, 2015 (UTC) There's waste on the top left corner of the image 06:50, April 30, 2015 (UTC) It's been more than three days since the last day you uploaded this image, so I'm afraid it is declined~ 11:17, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Brambleheart (W) ~ Withdrawn Here is Bramble! Anything need to be changed? 19:08, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Well, first, you need to remove the background. On GIMP you do that by color selecting it then hitting ctr + X. To make it go over there <--, go to sourse mode and it will look like '['thumb']', and you just need to remove the |thumb. Very Nice! 19:39, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Okay I uploaded her again :D. 20:55, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Can you darken the ear pink a bit? If you want, I could "Mentor" you kinda on the chararts, not meaning to offend you, only if you want some help. 22:38, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Here she is! Again xD. 22:49, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Geez! How come Brambles are everywhere?! Can you define the shading basically everywhere. Also the earpink shouldn't be this color, and it should be blurred more. 01:29, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Here we go. Again. 02:32, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Blur the shading everywhere. Also, please remove the thumbnail using the process Sunstream stated above. I have also renamed the image, as it should be File:Brambleheart.warrior.png 10:18, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Also, the header should say Brambleheart (W) ~ For Approval 10:19, May 4, 2015 (UTC) She doesn't have a white chest 10:21, May 4, 2015 (UTC) You have an image to match also she has texture in this image 10:38, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Actually, Flash, I think that she should not have to change the image since she posted this image first and it is her character so she designs what it looks like. 14:15, May 4, 2015 (UTC) You guys can handle the design on talk pages, but right now I can't see any shading at all (did you tint it into the color of the stripes?) 14:17, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Just saying, I did make Bramble's kit first, and this was posted after QB told me to put it on her page. And the apprentice, well, I tried to match it. I can send you the .xcf if you like 21:45, May 4, 2015 (UTC) The shading's leaking everywhere. And I agree with Flash and Snow, this image needs to match the kit, but also if Honeyshine wants anything changed (eg. Base pelt color, texture but not the tabby markings, because I honestly think that looks great as it is) just say so. And QB really did approve of Brambleheart's kit, I was a witness and heard her calling Snow about wiki matters after discussing it at school 07:06, May 5, 2015 (UTC) The kit was uploaded on May 4th and this kitty on May 3rd. Sorry, I just don't want her to go through the pain of re doing Her Own cat. 14:03, May 5, 2015 (UTC) I can see that, but QB approved of it as soon as the cat was decided on, which I am pretty sure was May 1st. This means that as the founder of the wiki, she gets a say even if she really can't get on. But I'm fine to redo the kit 21:50, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Still working, Honey? 14:05, May 6, 2015 (UTC) ;( ;( This is way too hard! I'm so confused! Does anyone want to redo her? 14 :15, May 6, 2015 (UTC) I can takeover if you want :P but which design are we going for? 14:19, May 6, 2015 (UTC) I reckon the kit, tbh. Anyone can disagree 21:38, May 6, 2015 (UTC) I'll say the kit too and good to see you again QB^^ 07:21, May 7, 2015 (UTC) I suppose it's withdrawn? So archiving. 14:30, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Fernpool (D) ~ Declined Our fabulous deputy. 13:52, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Awesome! I reckon we need to redo the kit. Make the white paws clearer, and perhaps clear some stripes from her legs 21:47, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Yea we will redo the kit someday as it was supposed to be matching the warrior anyway. And I don't get what exactly did you mean by clearing the leg stripes? 11:31, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Erase some stripes from the leg so the white paws can be extended upwards, if you get what I mean now? Sorry, I'm just not good at explaining things 21:52, May 5, 2015 (UTC) I totally get it :P I hate explaining too But sadly, I didn't manage to save the xcv file before my computer acted up the day I uploaded this, so I think I might have to redo it... =( 00:38, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Gaah, sorry about this, but you forgot to add a date for when you reserved this image, so it has to be declined. However, you mat reclaim it 21:45, May 6, 2015 (UTC) NP, I was about to redo it anyway :P this time better remember the date 13:49, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Archiving. ''' 14:34, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Blanks (KP) ~ Withdrawn and Female Thought it'd take up too much space on the approval page so I just added the links =P I paint-bucketed it to differentiate the background from the cat itself- red is the background if you can't tell. Comments? 11:22, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Can you add the tail? And I think you can kinda make the eyes round instead of big smiling ones (cute, btw XD) and I think the little triangle between the hind legs and front leg you put as background should be part of the belly :) Also, I don't think they need teeth :P 13:47, May 7, 2015 (UTC) '''Re-upped I think the 'teeth' you see is actually the tongue :P And I actually forgot the tail to begin with 09:32, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Just changed the heading to match the other formats 09:37, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Idk what we do with this, but seeing as it's good to go I reckon I'll just go in and CBA this 02:32, May 9, 2015 (UTC) As Bramble said, I think the eyes should be round Sorry for cutting into CBA! 05:53, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Nah, it's fine. They are, after all, kittypets, and kittypets are domestic cats, they could be happy. Continuing CBA 23:25, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Emma probably gonna sound crazy withdrawing when it's CBAed, but Latte wants them anyway so withdrawn 03:04. May 10, 2015 (UTC) Swiftfeather (App) ~ Declined Swiftpaw the Unscathed. 16:02, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Lighten the shading a tad bit. Flamestar22 21:52, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Only lighten up the shading on the white areas, and doesn't he have white ears, a stumpy tail and torn ears? 22:12, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Mis-read the cat list for a moment, but he still needs to have white ears 22:13, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Reupped 18:53, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Make the white muzzle clearer, meaning that the warrior image has white over his nose 21:44, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Blur the shading on the paws more 21:45, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Still working? 06:55, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work 10:37, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Rushstar (L) - Declined He's a black smoke tabby now, since that's all I can really alter (how many lives does he even have??). 05:36, May 10, 2015 (UTC) He's got one life- you haven't got this reserved, QB has, but I think she's willing to take the apprentice/warrior if you ask her. Also, I realise the description's been changed, but really he is a plain cat, not a tabby (as stated on his character page). If he is just a "smoky-black tom" as stated, then he should match his deputy image. Sorry if I sound rude there 06:18, May 10, 2015 (UTC) It's fine, I changed my reservation and reserved Rushstar (L) for you. I'll alter the description as well, and perhaps redo my deputy version. For the image- define the light on the paws (specifically the hindpaws) 06:32, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Define shading on the limbs(Including the tail). 12:32, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Still working? 06:56, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work 10:36, May 19, 2015 (UTC)